house of Anubis
by sharingstories2
Summary: It's season four and Nina is coming back even though the Eddie Is there so what happens when she doesn't
1. Chapter 1

House of missing

If Anubis house was ever silent it was now. Everyone who had left last year had come back apart from Nina. When Fabian had realised this you could practically hear his heart break. Amber was sat looking depressed which was an amazing feat since everyone that knew her knew how bright and bubbly she was. Patricia walked over to them. She slapped Fabian and everyone looked up, shocked. He stood up "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Patricia took a deep breath. "Because Fabian maybe instead of moping we should figure out WHY she isn't coming back. I mean we all know she was meant to come back she sent amber a email saying she would." Fabian stood up and in agreement he raised a hand over his eye and said sibuna. They quickly agreed to meet in the usual place and quickly dispersed before anyone could think anything was different. Sibuna were sat in the attack by the time the clock struck midnight. Amber was sat with her laptop reading the email nina sent her when a new one popped up. Eddie was sat trying to establish a connection with Nina hoping he could use his osirian status to save his chosen one. Suddenly amber squeaked and everyone looked at the email which read

Hey ams it's nina look I need to tell you something I know I said was coming back but I need to tell you something. I'm in trouble you know sibuna trouble! Only the protecter and the protected's love and sister can help. Whatever that means :( anyway I think rufus is stalking me. I need you to lay low and let him have me cuz he needs you. He's NOT having you so tell my so called protecter he's protecting me by not coming so Eddie don't be an idiot. Tell Fabian if he does ANYTHING stupid I'll never talk to him and that I said he's great and handsome and I love him. Ambs Eddie you and fabes are in charge of sibuna tell them they're amazing anyway someone's following me ttyl - if I can Love nins.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber flicked her hair, "like woah what was that" "I don't know amber I just don't know" said Fabian. He looked Intently at the laptop before he saw a number and bolted downstairs. Eddie bolted after him realising what he's doing. The others ran after them to find victor holding them by the scruff of their necks. He looked at them "well what do we have here, been up to your old ways eh? Well then your to clean this house with the toothbrush!." They all groaned and went to bed. Eddie was lieing down, he knew he had to talk to Fabian. He needed to tell him his sister of sorts would be fine and he needed to make him BELIVE it. Before it was too late. He got up and walked to his bag, pulling out his laptop. Firstly he checked his emails and was disappointed to find none from nina. He was looking at a bunch of emails from his family when Fabian started yelling. He started screaming about Nina and Sahra. Eddie ran over to him and slapped him as Fabian went still. Suddenly his eyes flickered open and sweat beamed down his face. He curled himself up on a ball and started talking. "He's got her. He's got my nina. Unsafe." "Ok,ok,ok" Eddie tried to calm down his room mate as Patricia and amber ran into the room. They looked at Eddie and Fabian then helped him help Fabian into bed. Once on the bed Fabian shot up. He looked at them all "rufus and victor have nina" they all looked to him. Eddie went statue still and Patricia went silent the only sound was Amber's whimpering. Eddie stood up "tell us exactly what happened Fabian I need to know" Fabian stopped and thought for a moment. "Ok well we were outside Anubis house and she was there. Rufus had, had her handcuffed. Then victor came out with me. She was screeching for me to run" he stopped for a moment. A tear ran down his face. "She was wearing the necklace. She said if I didn't run she'd have to use it. I'd asked her how she found it if you had it she said don't underestimate her will because if you do I'll have to attic me then the necklace bursts and Sarah was there. She took them down but then the scene changes and I'm in the attic there's a lose floorboard and she told me to bide it under the moor." They all looked at me confused. Amber had stopped wimping and pondered his dream for a moment. She stood up and started pacing whilst Eddie sat there trying to figure out how to protect her. That's when Patricia pointed out that it had something Fabian because Eddie was her osirian so if it was meant for him she'd make sure he'd of got it. That's when amber ran out the room. She came back with her laptop and a bunch of letters. She searched through the letters and when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for she went on her laptop. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally she found what she was looking for and showed the others it was an email which read.

Hey amber,

OMG Fabian is so cute even though I told him to move on he hasn't. He wrote me a letter saying how he felt. It was sooooo sweet he told me he loved me yea you got that right he LOVES ME. Hahahaha high. And he sent some poetry. Don't get me wrong it terrible it's all rhyme'y but still awwwww god I miss him I know Eddie would've told you about the chosen one and the osirian which is kinda bummer right. I know you want me to come back but I can't k? Anyway I gotta go gran needs help I'll talk to you later and I still love Fabian 33

Nins :)

Everyone looked at Fabian as he stared open mouthed. Then amber spoke "don't you think attack and attic rhyme moor and floor and bide and hide. She wants the locket to be hidden under the floorboard in the attic." Everyone ran and hugged amber. Someone shouted about the fact it must have to be Fabian for some reason. At that moment victor walked into the room. everyone paled and looked at Fabian.

Victor started going red "what... Is... Happening?!" They looked at him. They launched into a explanation that Fabian had seen his family die in a dream and it freaked him out. He asked what's with letters and emails. They came up with an explanation it was that so Fabian could breath a bit we checked the things they've sent to him to see if anything was wrong. They knew he wouldn't believe it but he sent them to bed with the promise of wandering again they'd be expelled.

The next morning sibuna were sat discussing what to do when joy came over. She looked at the locket which was on the table "firstly why have you got the locket?. Secondly where's nina

Thirdly why wasn't I involved?' they motioned for her sit down. "Joy' Eddie started. "Nina gave it to Me remember, we dunno and because you weren't there." "When?" They all filled her in on last night and she gasped. She sat there shocked. Sure, she thought nina was stealing her man but having been captured by rufus Zeno AND victor but still managing to get the locket is just well it shone her in a different light altogether. She then grabbed Fabians hand and pulled him up to the attic. He looked at her confused as the for opened and made them jump. "No time like the present fabes go save your girl" he looked at her nodded a thanks and ran upstairs.

Downstairs victor came to find the door open and joy standing beside it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" joy looked at victor. "Victor the door just opened and well I wanted to see what the big fuss was about..." he looked at her and ordered her downstairs. Victor listened for any noise but to no avail he then locked the door.

Fabians heart stopped as he heard the commotion downstairs. When he was satisfied that victor had gone he looked for a loose floorboard. Finding it he placed the locket underneath the floorboard. He then ran downstairs to find the doors locked. His heart dropped as he realised there was no way out.  
He went to find the locket gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Fabians heart stopped as he heard the commotion downstairs. When he was satisfied that victor had gone he looked for a loose floorboard. Finding it he placed the locket underneath the floorboard. He then ran downstairs to find the doors locked. His heart dropped as he realised there was no way out.  
He went to find the locket gone.


	5. Chapter 5

House of attics/house of Nina's

Nina had been running. He was behind her but there was no way she was going to go back to that warehouse with all the memories. She ran to the one place she knew- Anubis house. She realised the only place she could hide was the attic since there was a secret room to hide in now all she needed was the locket.  
The problem was that Eddie had it. She hears a bell. Looking at her watch she realised school had finished. She saw a stream of students and she tried to blend in which was hard since the students kept on staring at her and she didn't have a uniform. She murmured something about catching her rotten cheating boyfriend in the act to which the girls nodded sympathetically and pretended she wasn't there. All of a sudden she ran into Anubis house thankful no one was there and ran to Amber's room for cover. She looked through Amber's clothes and was surprised to find she had something nina would wear. Then she felt her heart swell as she realised it was hers, she left it. Amber must have kept it. Nina heard people come upstairs so she dove under the bed. Amber,Fabian,Eddie and Patricia came in and sat down in the bed. Amber started to talk so we think victor and rufus have her?." Everyone murmured in agreement apart from Fabian. ''I don't think so it just doesn't feel right and victor wasn't harming anyone. It was almost like ... he... he wanted to tell me and couldn't besides the two hate each other no way they'd work together."' Nina wanted to run out and snog her boyfriend but couldn't


	6. Chapter 6

She needed to keep her identity a secret if she wanted to keep her friends safe. She had to she'd already lost her nan not that her friends knew that. They would soon they left after discussing the dream she sent Fabian the night before she grabbed the set of clothes and checked to see if the ghost is clear. I reached the attic as someone shrieked. Mara. She swivelled around as Mara started stumbling "look Mara no one can know I was here. Don't ask why ok? I know Fabian and everyone will be upset but they can't under ANY circumstances know I am here ok?" She nodded. "Good now go to dinner and act as if I was a figment of your imagination." She nodded to scared to speak and went to dinner. Nina ran upstairs and sat down to catch her breath.  
She began to panic as the door opened. She dove behind some artefacts as Fabian walked in. She felt her heart thud as her feelings resurfaced, she'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't get involved, not again. He looked for the loose floor-board and placed the locket under it. He stopped as he heard victor and joy arguing. Nina looked up to find his face scared, god he's cute she thought. He went to see if he could get out as nina went and grabbed the locket. He ran back upstairs and looked confused when he saw the locket gone. Fabian started to


	7. Chapter 7

Search the room only to come up with nothing. Nina found the attic key and threw it out. She realised a little to late she was the only one with the key and she knew Fabian would realise this. He found the key and scanned the room "nina? I know your here. Wether you decide to reveal yourself or not. If your not here this is gonna sound kinda weird but I miss you, a lot. I know you said move on and I tried I really tried I almost thought I liked Mara I mean MARA. She's a nice girl but no just no, please come back. I know the osirian and the chosen can't be together otherwise BAD THINGS will happen but it didn't before. Amber is gonna kill me I swear if you don't come back she's gonna kill me and Eddie if anything happens to you. Those were literally her exact words. I'm gonna go but I miss you just know that." He left and nina nearly broke down in hysterics, he loved her. he STILL freaking loved her! but how she broke his heart. Gosh she was lucky. She decided it was time to call her BEF (best English friend) and Fabian, so she began to chant.

LET ME IN

IN TO YOUR MIND

LET ME IN

IN TO YOUR SOUL

LET ME IN

IN TO YOU

IN TO YOUR DREAMS

LET ME IN!

This is the one good thing that came from rufus Zeno. The way to get into people's head.

She pictured the common room. Then Amber and Fabian, hoping they were on their rooms, preferably sleeping. She was sat on the couch as a whoosh of blonde hugged her. NINA it screamed she turned to see amber with a huge grin on her face "ok so are you ok are you wearing your old clothes-"

"Yes,yes and it's so great to see you amber!"

"I know where are you anyway?''

"I can't say..."

"WHAT WHY DON'T BE SELFISH NINA!." At that moment Fabian appeared and calmed her down as nina smirked. "Miss me huh? I loved your speech and Mara never hahahaha." Fabian blushed a cherry colour and amber looked at them,confused. Suddenly Sarah appeared and they all jumped. Sarah turned to nina "nina thy is coming"

"I know but Sarah I need their help"

"KT is the one you need." Amber's head snapped up "KT? We're her friends!" Sarah studied amber. Then she winked at her "not for long the great forces are awoken" nina froze - the great forces. They can't no, just know. They'll kill her,nina asked Sarah if she was sure and she nodded. Fabian and amber looked at them weirdly as Sarah disappeared and nina started to shake. Fabian came over to hug her but couldn't as nina put her shield up. He tried to get through but nina wouldn't let him. If he touched nina when her emotions are high he'd be stuck here. She looked at him 'the forces are dangerous don't believe them goodbye I'll see you soon ok?" They started to argue but she just sent them back.


End file.
